Phineas and His Little Brother
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Phineas Flynn is half of Danville's Dynamic Duo and Joey Flynn is younger and steadfast. Despite his disability, Joey always had his older brothers (and sister) there for him... Ratings may change per chapter ;)
1. Walking Lessons

"C'mon Joey! You can do this!"

Phineas Flynn spoke encouragingly trying to coax his little steadfast brother to try walking to him on the metallic leg he and Ferb built before the Brit went to spend the rest of the month at his grandparents. The said child, Joey, shook his head vigorously in fear while clinging on to the backyard's tree, trembling while balancing on his real foot.

"I…I can' it big brother!" Joey cried, tears filling his big eyes. "I'm scared!"

Phineas went over to the 4 year old and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be little bro," The older boy said soothingly with a soft smile. "Look, I know it's gonna be scary at first, but trust me! You'll get used to it and soon you'll be walking or running on twos like me and Ferb and Candace!"

Joey sobbed and a slight bit of hope filled his eyes. "I will?" A noticeable smile formed at the corners of his mouth. Seeing that his comfort is working, Phineas grinned. "You bet Joey!" He replied enthusiastically. Joey then started to stand on both feet but was still afraid. "But what if I fall?"

Phineas chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "I'll always catch you if that happens!" Seeing the sense of doubt on his brother's face, Phineas decided to play it coolly. "Besides, I never miss you know?" He scoffed as Joey giggled in delight. The older boy smiled and held out his arms as the younger one wobbly took his first step. Joey gulped nervously and looked at Phineas who continued to wear the kind smile he always wore. With much encouragement, Joey moved on to the second step, this time, on his metallic foot.

"That's it! You're doing great Joey!" Phineas cheered. "Just a little farther and a bit faster! You can do it!" Joey grinned brightly and walked faster until he was held by his older brother. Phineas held him close and patted the toddler's shoulder. "Now that wasn't so bad right?" He soothingly spoke gaining an eager nod and reply from Joey. "Yup! And I wanna run too big brother!" Phineas chuckled and stood up. "Sure, and we can have a race too if you wish!"


	2. Home Alone With the TV On

It was nearing sundown and Joey was patiently sitting in the living room, waiting for his mother and older siblings to return from the antique store. Though he's only 4, Joey already proved to be responsible for his age and was now trusted enough to be alone at home…something Joey dislikes but also, enjoys. I'm a big boy now, Joey thought to himself. And big boys can handle being alone! But lonesomeness has its boredom and the child had to endure it till his family returns.

Joey yawned and with a click of the remote control, turned on the television. Flipping through channels was an even more boring task since the Flynn-Fletcher's TV was loaded with tons of channels. The child sighed in boredom as he flipped through the channels trying to find any good shows. News channel, Documentaries on Platypuses…Joey paused at that channel for a moment and changed his mind as he continued to flip through channels. This went on till Joey stopped at a particular channel out of drowsiness before dozing off…..

Half an hour later, Linda Flynn-Fletcher returned with her older children and entered the house. The woman and kids kids were equally surprised to see Joey asleep on the sofa with the TV on….but what's on the TV caught their eyes. Apparently, Joey stopped at a channel showing a rather violently bloody horror movie and screams of horror emotted from it. However, the young child still slept soundly as if he was in a soundless room. Scared for her youngest's sake, Linda switched the channel to a much more "child-appropriate" one and picked up her sleeping boy and held him near. At that moment, Joey yawned and stretched before smiling at his mother. The woman did the same and nuzzled her son. "Did somebody fall asleep while watching and waiting for us?" She said jokingly as Joey nodded.

Phineas and Ferb in the meantime were confused with their youngest brother on how he managed to find the horror channel. "Ferb, how is he able to sleep through the whole movie?" Phineas side-whispered to Ferb who was standing beside him. "Even Candace halfway woke up thrice in fright during that movie." Ferb raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Sometimes, sleepiness can overpower us and there is nothing that can be done to control it."

Author's Note: It's true guys! Sometimes this does happen when you get sooo bored to the point that you sleep evenwhile watching TV XD and yeah I did mention that this is supposedly a sibling-chapter story but change of plans. There will be sibling fluff and of course, fluffly moments like these ^^


	3. Hypnosis Show

"Look into my eyes… you are now falling into a very sleepy state…."

Joey had his eyes focused on a hypnosis show on TV and was highly curious seeing the magician put his assistant to sleep with just a few waves of a pendant. Linda watched her son sit in front of the TV and smiled as she returned to her work in the kitchen. Nothing satisfies her more than watching her babies enjoying themselves in their everyday activities.

"Joey!" Candace called out to her youngest brother. "I need you for a moment!" Joey turned to her and quickly bounded to the teenage girl. "What is it Candy?" Joey asked in his signature cheery tone. Candace crouched down to his level and whispered. "Come with me, Ferb and I have a couple… experiments to do," a cheeky grin then appeared on her face. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Joey followed his sister into her pink bedroom and in the room was Ferb binding Phineas to a chair with ropes, both he and Candace giggling in excitement.

This made the boy even more curious and also excited. "What are we doing? Are we playing kidnappers?" Phineas, upon hearing his brother's statement laughed. "No, we're doing an experiment Joey, not playing kidnappers." The other duo snickered as Joey started to pout. "But what kind of experiment?" Candace chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You were watching that hypnosis show earlier right?" She asked gaining a nod of reply. "That's exactly what we're gonna do with Phineas!" Joey's eyes widened in surprise. "Like what that magician did to the lady? Put him to sleep with a clock?!" Candace nodded and gave him a small clock attached to a chain. "And your'e gonna do it since you watched the entire thing. Just swing it slowly in front of Phineas and do a few chants like in the show!"

Joey looked at the small clock on his hand and then at Phineas and then back again. I'm going to hypnotise him…Joey thought to himself. I'm a magician! Instantly, Joey took action and climbed to sit on Phineas' lap while starting to let the clock sway in front of him. "Look into my eyes big brother…." Joey chanted and waved his fingers as the clock swinged. Phineas' pupils went from left to right following the direction of the clock. "You are feeling very sleepy…." Joey continued as Phineas' eyelids slowly drooped halfway. At good timing, Ferb snapped his fingers and Phineas' eyes snapped open revealing shrunken blue pupils and his mouth did a small gape. Joey was taken aback and waved a hand in front of his brother only for Phineas to remain motionless with shrunken pupils. Fear overcame the young boy as he tried to shake his brother out of his strange situation. "Big brother! What happened to you?!" Joey cried frantically as he continued to shake the older boy while Candace laughed at the whole ordeal.

Overhearing her son's frantic cries and Candace's laughter, Linda out of concern went upstairs to check on her kids and found Phineas tied to a chair with a scared Joey on his lap with Candace and Ferb standing nearby. "Joey? Candace? Phineas? Ferb?" The mother was utterly shocked. "What.. on?!" Joey cried and ran to his mother. "We were hypnotising big brother, mommy! And now he won't move!" This gained more laughter from Candace and even from Ferb causing them to double over with clenched hands on their stomachs. The contagious laughter spread on to the mother and child and they started to giggle as well. After gaining her composure, Linda went over to her hypnotised son and with one clap of her hands, Phineas' pupils returned to normal size and the boy tiredly shook his head in a daze. "Ugh…" Phineas moaned and looked around seeing his siblings and mother in the room. "Oh hey mom…Candace, you didn't tell me mom was watching," Phineas said drowsily. Before Candace could speak up, Joey squealed in delight and tackled his brother. "You're awake!" He cried and buried himself into his brother's chest. Phineas slid his arms out of the rope restraints and wrapped them around the toddler. "Yes, yes I am.. and you sure make a great hypnotist…" Candace and Linda awed at the adorable scene as Ferb smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

Author's Note: this chapter is a suggestion from a certain reviewer :) like I said, suggestions are always welcome as long as it's not Rated M or anything.. This story is NOT for smut!


	4. Last Day of Summer

After a long day of returning back from an unknown but disrupted time period and singing out a last song for the summer, Phineas and the gang were called in by his mom for some pie. All went in the house except a little 4 year old who looked like Phineas with the head resemblance but with freckles,slightly redder hair and a noticeable metallic leg attached to whatever was his leg remainder. His big brother Phineas made it especially for him before his first day of 1st grade. Joey was born steadfast with only half a leg till below the knee where he was able to slightly bend it. It's been a burden to him ever since. That was until his older brother and step-brother started making the best out of the yearly summer vacations with their inventions and all. He wishes to be like them. But toddlers have their limits. Despite that, the optimistic and usually kindhearted Phineas would do anything to involve his little brother in the big ideas he had with Ferb. At first, Joey didn't seem interested and only merely watched from the living room while at the same time, curiously watching his bigger sister Candace attempt to so called "bust" his brothers. Why she did that? Joey never knew. Then there was this one day that changed his mind making him want to join his brothers in the fun. It was last summer when he was 3 and Phineas, Ferb and Candace were 9, 10 and 14 respectively. He was going to start 1st Grade in the same school as his brothers and he was frightened beyond words that describe fear. What happened was that back in his kindergarten days, Joey's been the victim of bullying and rejection among the other children due to his disability and having to go on crutches and with a teacher all the time. Those events still traumatized him until now. Seeing his brother's emotional pain, Phineas and Ferb made an artificial leg for Joey since getting one from elsewhere isn't easy to get and very expensive. Not being used to using the leg at first, Phineas personally spent the first month of summer teaching Joey how to walk and put the leg's purpose to the test while Ferb went for Debate Camp. It was an unforgettable month for Joey too since he got to spend a lot of time with his favourite biological brother. Everything was perfect from that summer on.

Until this Summer. It was the last day of the last summer that his siblings and their friends will share with their fans. To them, it wasn't that big of a deal but to the steadfast toddler, it was more than a big deal. And it hurts too. Now that school's going to start and he'll be in 1st grade, Phineas and Ferb will be in 5th grade. The busiest year next to the 6th grade. Because of how much work and stress that school year, Joey feared that his bond with Phineas and Ferb won't be as close as before. Even if there was a bond, it will likely be filled with "Go Away, I'm busy"s. Joey didn't want that to happen. He loved his big brothers and they love him too. So much that they even let him help build some of their big ideas. Tears welled up in Joey's eyes as he lowered his head and started to cry in pure sadness.

"Joey?"

Phineas went out to the backyard to find his little brother in tears and letting out soft wails that are only hearable if one's close enough. Deep concern and worry along with a dash of big-brotherly insticts flooded the 10 year old's mind and heart as he rushed to the toddler's side, picking him up and holding him close while gently patting his back in consolation. He knew at once what brought his brother to tears and also found himself near crying as well.

"Shhh.. it's ok lil bro," Phineas said as he held the toddler closer. "There will always be next summer and the summers after that... even if it's not, that doesn't mean we shouldn't Carpe Diem any longer." He then hugged him. "Don't be sad," he smiled at Joey

Joey hiccuped a bit as a result of the crying before saying:

"That's not what made me sad big brother..."

This made Phineas raise a brow in question.

"It's not?" He settled down leaning against the tree with Joey still in his arms while keeping his light smile on. "Then what is it?" Joey let out a sob and Phineas had to do the repeated consolation action as earlier only in a sitting down position. Joey looked up at his brother's deep blue eyes that are filled with the kindness he always sees everyday. He could never live well knowing that it could be the last time he sees them that way.

"I might not see you and big brother Ferb again.. not in the same way as before.."

Hearing that from the toddler made Phineas shocked.

"Might not see us again? What are you talking about lil bro? Ferb, you and I are in the same school so we can always see each other at break times. Also, we take the school bus together and mom put me in charge of handing lunch over to you. Isn't that very frequent?"

Joey nodded his head.

"It is and I'm very happy we can be together at recess and lunch and going home," Joey said with excitement causing sparks of happiness to ignite in Phineas' eyes before returning to his sad state.

"What I mean is that... you two are in 5th grade. You'll be busy and have no time for me like before," Joey's eyes filled up with the next round of tears as he looked up at his big brother his lower lip trembling before turning away to let the tears fall.

Now Phineas was even more sad at his little brother's future fate. It's true that things will be busier in 5th grade but hearing Joey's point of view made him tear up and tightly wrap the toddler in his arms as he cried. Joey was surprised and also sad to see his big brother cry.

"Why are you crying big brother?" Joey sobbed. "Are you sad because of me?"

"No Joey, no I'm not," Phineas dried his eyes with a handkerchief and proceeded to do the same for Joey. "I'm only guilty because it might be true," He let the toddler blow into the handkerchief before continuing with his hands tightly grasped onto the small ones of his little brother.

"But no matter how busy Ferb and I may be,"

Phineas' eyes filled with determination as a smile formed on his face.

"We will always have the time for you lil bro. We will have the time to teach you more things and give you the boosts you need for school."

He then tipped Joey's chin upwards so both brothers are looking eye to eye a smile forming on Joey's face.

"Peach Pie Promise?" Joey held out his pinky finger saying the expression for promises Phineas taught him last year.

Phineas cracked a grin and wrapped his pinky finger around Joey's.

"Peach Pie Promise with Applesauce!" He laughed making Joey squeal in delight.

"Speaking of peach pie,"

As if on cue, Linda, the boys' mother called out to them from the door.

"Phineas! There's still peach pie on the table if you want another!" Her eyes then set on her youngest child and she walked out to give him a hug. "And you could use some peach pie too little muffin!" She playfully tweaked the toddler's nose and escorted the two boys indoors.

Before going inside, Joey looked up at Phineas who looked at him.

"When will the fans see us again big brother?" Joey asked tugging at Phineas' orange and white striped shirt.

Phineas smiled and both boys looked at the audience.

"We'll see them in Season 5 and a crossover with Mikey a couple years later,"

The two then looked and waved at the audience one last time before going inside and closing the door.

Author's Note: This happens after the show finale after Thank You for Comin Along before they all go in for pie :) and yeah peach pie promise is the promise statement between Phin and Joey due to Joey's findness to peach flavoured pie :) next chap will be about how the peach pie promise came about ;)


	5. Peach Pie Promise

It was afternoon snack time and Joey sat at the table with Phineas munching on slices of peach pie - something their mother made for the afternoon and it tasted delicious. Joey licked the remaining crumbs off his face and burped a little. "Best pie ever!" Phineas laughed and finished his with a burp as well. "It sure is Joey! I'm glad mom promised us snacktime today." Joey raised an eyebrow. "Promised?" He said. "Yeah promised," Phineas then remembered that promise is one of the many words still unknown to the boy. "Joey… do you know what promise means?" Joey shook his head in reply. Phineas smiled knowing that the toddler will want to learn what and how this unfamiliar means and works. "You see Joey, a promise means that when you say something to someone, you really mean it and do it. Like yesterday when mom promised me that she'll make peach pie for snacktime today, she kept her promise and there, we had peach pie today just like she promised!" "oooh cool!" Joey awed. "So that's how it works! Can I make promises too big brother?" Phineas chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Sure little bro! Everyone can make a promise! In fact, I have one for you," Joey hugged his older brother. Phineas did the same and held him close. "I want you to always carpe diem Joey, always stay on the bright side of things. Can you do that for your big brother?" Joey nodded eagerly. "I peach pie promise big brother!" "Peach pie promise?" Phineas echoed. "Yup! I called it peach pie because we had it when you were teaching me that word!" Phineas grinned. "Well that's a good one Joey! Let's call it that from now on! Oh and when we agree to promise, we say peach pie promise with applesauce since it tastes much better with it!" Joey giggled in delight. "Well if its like that, I peach pie promise with applesauce!" "Now you got it!" Phineas said delightedly as the two twisted their pinky fingers as a promising sign.

Authors note: now you know where Joey's name for promise came about! :) next up- Joey meets Isabella for the first time!


	6. Isabella and Yucky Romance

"Can you two manage him while I'm gone? Isabella, Joey's no trouble at all and with Phineas around, you'll be fine with him,"

"We can do it Mrs Flynn-Fletcher!"

"Yeah! We'll have a great time with him while you and Ferb get dad!"

Linda smiled in satisfaction seeing that her 10-year old and his best friend were up to the task of looking after Joey till evening. "Good," she kissed each of her two boys on the forehead before heading to the car. "Take care you three!" She called out before driving away. Once the car went out of view, Joey became hyped up with excitement. "So this is Isabella big brother?" He asked referring to Isabella. Phineas smiled. "Yes, yes she Is," he and Isabella then nuzzled each other lovingly much to Joey's disgust. "EWWW! Big brother! Isabella! Don't do that!"

The two snapped out of their love moment and turned red upon realizing that they were close to making out in front of the toddler. "Hey!" Phineas laughed. "It's normal Joey! Even mom and dad do it all the time!" He then chuckled nervously at Isabella who was giggling at the toddler's humor. She was starting to like the little boy already. "Why are you so funny?" She jokingly teased as she gently pinched Joey's nose. "In fact you're as funny as your older brother!" The two laughed as Phineas, upon hearing Isabella's compliment, turned red. "So maybe I am funny! But it's how we are right Joey?" Phineas stood proud as Joey nodded in agreement. "Yup!" The older boy chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "That's my little yupper!" Isabella smiled and cuddled Joey. "I want him so bad! Phineas, you and Ferb are so lucky to have Joey to look after! I've always wanted a baby brother or sister but mom said I can't have those…" the girl sighed and sunk to the floor. Phineas sat beside her and pecked her cheek. "Sorry to hear that Isabella…" Phineas said sympathetically as Joey huddled up near Isabella to comfort her. "But you know?" Phineas whispered into her ear. "He will be your little brother too one day," Isabella grinned knowing what he meant. The two have made their vows to marry when they reach adulthood once after Phineas realized Isabella's love for him during one christmas evening under the mistletoe…it was a precious moment both preteen children agreed to treasure for good.

Joey giggled and decided to cause his "toddler mischief". Quietly, he crept up between the two lovers and popped in. "BOO!" He yelped as the older kids gasped in terror sending their backs to the floor.

"Joey!" Phineas laughed and the two boys started to playfully wrestle across the carpeted floor much to Isabella's delight. "At him Phin! Show Mr Surprise all ya got!" The wrestle went on until both boys were exhausted and lying flat on the floor with Isabella fanning off their perspiration. Laughter filled the house as the three played games like checkers, (which Joey needed Isabella's help to compete against Phineas) hide-and-seek, charades and… oh my, a game of pretend marriage by Joey himself and Phineas and Isabella are the ones to go down the aisle. The "ceremony" was held in the attic where Linda and Lawrence kept their wedding suits and fancy clothes. Like toddlers playing dress-up,Phineas and Isabella dressed up in his parents' wedding clothes even though they're too big for them. Joey chose Lawrence's old bowtie and hat while Isabella wore Linda's old wedding dress and Phineas wore a fancy top hat with a long black coat. "Let's start already!" Isabella giggled. Joey got down from a couple of boxes and handed Isabella a bouqet of fake flowers before taking Phineas to the front. "Now heres the music," Phineas smiled and took out his cellphone and started playing the "Bridal March" song.

Isabella walked across the "aisle" holding her bouqet in both hands as Phineas smiled watching his "wife" walk to him and the "priest". Once she reached them, Joey picked up the "book" and "read" it. "By the power invested in me, do you, Isabella….Isabella…" Joey paused for he did not know Isabella's surname. Phineas noticed and whispered in his ear. "Garcia-Shapiro," Joey got it and retried. "By the power invested in me, do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, vow to take this man as your beloved husband for all of eternity?" Isabella turned to Phineas. "I do…" Joey then turned to Phineas. "And do you, Phineas Flynn, vow to love this woman and remain close to her forever until death does you apart?" Phineas held Isabella's hands tightly in his. "I do…" Joey picked up an easter egg from a box and opened it revealing two plastic rings. He took them and placed them on a small cushion letting the older kids take them. Isabella held up one ring and spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed," she then slid the ring on Phineas' finger. Phineas smiled and held up his ring. "With this ring, I thee wed," Phineas then slid the ring on Isabella's finger. Joey scanned the rest of the book and his eyes widened in disgust. Yuck! Do I have to say this?! He thought to himself.

However, the wedding had to go on so after swallowing his disgust, Joey went on and said the last words that disgusted him so badly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and Phineas you may kiss the bride!" Joey squealed in fear and covered his eyes not wanting to see the disgusting part. Phineas and Isabella chuckled at the toddler's antics and turned to each other. "Oh Phineas…" Isabella quietly said as Phineas pulled her close and their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Joey peeked through his hands and instantly closed the gap seeing that the kiss is still going on. At that moment, a car came into the garage and the trio knew at once that it was Phineas and Joey's parents! Uh-oh…. The kids immediately took off the clothes and quickly tidied up the attic before heading downstairs to see the parents arrive at the living room. Lawrence was very pleased to see his two younger sons again after his trip from London. "Hello boys!" He cheerfully greeted and knelt down so he can hug the two triangle children. "Welcome home Mr Fletcher!" Isabella greeted before exchanging a laugh with her "husband" making Lawrence raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what's gotten between you two today?" He asked while Linda smiled looking at the two kids' rings knowing very well what was going on. "Apparently, they must have been playing with our wedding stuff in the attic," she chuckled as Phineas and Isabella turned very red in embarassment.

"MOM!"

"Mrs Flynn-Fletcher!"

The two kids moaned hysterically as Joey and his parents laughed uncontrollably.

 **Author's note: see? Hows this for Phinbella? And they're only children so of course its normal to have pretend marriages... and it's the same for toddlers having Ew reactions to kisses XD**


	7. Aunt Tiana's Visit

"Aw Tiana Benny's the sweetest little thing ever!"

Linda cooed as she gently tickled the little baby boy in her sister's arms making him babble. Tiana Webber arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher home for a visit with her newborn son Ben Junior also called "Benny". Their nephews and niece were also in the living room pampering, gathering and fussing over the baby. Joey however only sat on the sofa farther from the fuss. Not out of jealousy but more on the fact that he neither knew about babies so well nor, know that Benny was his own cousin. In fact, Benny was the first cousin Joey ever met… (this was before Ferb's cousins came about)

Seeing the youngest Flynn child that was once the baby she used to sit for before Benny was born, Tiana ushered Joey to come over before wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Joey…why did you have to grow up so fast?" Tiana spoke sweetly to the toddler. "You were much smaller when you were 3," she then ruffled his hair and noticed his metallic right leg before raising an eyebrow in question. "Linda?" She asked her older sister. "Since when and how did Joey get an artificial limb?" Linda turned to her sister and then to her older sons Phineas and Ferb. The woman smiled at her sister. "Oh, Joey was one of the luckiest little brothers whose older siblings loved and cared so much for them…Phineas and Ferb made that for him Tia. I can't say how but really, they did build that for him." Hearing his mother explain, Phineas and Ferb came over to assist. "Oh we did build it aunt Tiana!" Phineas grinned. "Brothers always have each other's backs after all!"

"Aww… you really do care for him!" Tiana clasped her hands together. "Joey's too special to be left steadfast forever," she then started planting many kisses all over the toddler despite his struggling attempts. "Aunt Tiana! STOP!" Joey cried inbetween laughter. "Oh no I won't!" Tiana said jokingly as she continued to tickle him. "I missed having these tickle fights!" Joey continued to laugh until Candace came with a crying Benny in her arms while pinching her nose with one hand. "Aunt Tiana? I think Benny's needs a diddy change!" Tiana nodded at her niece and held her baby. "Alright.. time to change mister!" She joked before going upstairs to get the baby changed with Linda and Candace following suit. Ferb eventually went after them and only Phineas and Joey were left behind.

Joey was even more curious. He then decided to get some answers from his brother. "Big brother?" Joey tugged at Phineas' white and orange striped shirt. "What's aunt Tiana doing with the baby?" "She's giving him a fresh change of diaper lil bro," Phineas replied casually and noticed the look of curiosity on his brother's face. "Um… there's something else you want to know about is there?" Surprisingly, Joey gave an instant nod. "Yes big brother! I wanna know where aunt Tiana got her baby from!" Phineas gasped and laid a hand on his chest panting in horror. Oh no… please don't tell me it's time for "the talk"! Phineas frantically cried in his mind. I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT! Sensing his older brother's distress, Joey immediately felt concerned. "I'm sorry I asked that big brother!" The toddler cried. "I just want to know where the baby comes from because aunt Tiana, mommy and Candace like it so much! It looks like a really cool toy to have big brother!" Phineas' eyes widened in shock as Linda and the other three came downstairs managing to hear Joey's "little statement". Linda laughed and sat between the two, laying one hand on a shocked Phineas and the other on Joey. "Joey sweetie," Linda started. "A baby is not a toy, it is actually a person like we are," Joey's eyes widened. "But he's so small!" Tiana chuckled and sided with her sister. "He is for now, but he will be big and be able to play with ou one day!" Joey awed in understanding and snuggled against his mother. "I can't wait for that to happen aunt Tiana…" he yawned and closed his eyes before continuing. "In fact, I wish we have a baby too so we can take care of him…" Similiar to how Phineas reacted, Linda and Tiana exchanged worried glances. "Errr…" Tiana stuttered only to be cut off by Linda. "He's too young to know about this thing Tia…I'll only tell him once his curiosity hormone rise to a higher level." "But mom! What if he really wants to know now?" Phineas protested. Linda smiled before kissing her youngest's cheek. "Then your father and I will tell him in the simplest and most safest way as possible,"


	8. Fireside Joey

It was the 4th summer for the now eight-year old Joey and he already matured to "big kid" stage and was now able to have his hands on his very own toolbox. A present Phineas and Ferb gave him at his recent birthday party. The box meant a lot to him and he always kept it near at all times. That afternoon, Joey was sitting in the backyard along with some little girls his age who were close friends from school. There was Suzy Johnson (who is now as good as Joey) Melissa the former Lil Spark and Molly Murphy who recently moved from her home a couple neighbourhoods away to be in Danville with her aunt and uncle.

"When are they coming Jojo?" Suzy asked in boredom while blowing a falling leaf upwards. "Yeah!" Melissa agreed with the blonde girl. "Gretchen's taking a long time! Fireside girls never take too long to arrive!" "No they don't!" Molly pointed out at a page at the Fireside Handbook. "There isn't even a law about that on the book!" Joey chuckled and managed to settle them down. "Relax girls! Gretchen is coming! But she's coming with my oldest brother Ferb!" Joey then stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Did you know that they are dating now?"

"Ewwwww!" The girls squealed in horror. "That's awful!" Melissa exclaimed. "Oh the horror! Joey, I really feel you," Suzy patted her beat friend on the shoulder. "Well I lost my older brother Jeremy to…" she narrowed her eyes. "Candace Flynn…" Melissa and Molly ooed in amazement. "My big sister is dating your brother?!" Joey exclaimed. "I never thought is was YOUR Jeremy!" Suzy laughed. "Well I'm ok with that since we're BFFs! But with you, and NOT her!" "Oh..oh.." Molly shuddered in horror. "Relationships and dates are terrible… they lead you to do horrible stuff…" she then hugged her knees in her fright. "I don't want that to happen to my big brother Milo…" Suzy and Joey exchanged looks as Melissa spoke up. "Well you two are the descendants of the Murphy's Law Creator right? Well based on what you tell us about Milo's crazy mishappenings, it typically shows that anything that can go wrong WILL go wrong!" "Exactly!" Suzy agreed. "And that includes him, possibly being seduced by a girl and the two will end up twitterpated, and they will…" the blonde girl didn't finish due to Molly letting out a high pitched wail of distress.

"MILO NOOOO!"

Upon hearing his sister's scream, the said boy peeked out from the fence. "You called me sis?" The thirteen year old Milo asked concerned for his little sister. Molly awkwardly covered her mouth and shook her head. "Nope, not at all big brother, just..go, do whatever you're doing with Amy and Jason," she spoke shakily and sighed in relief when Milo got down to return to his business. "That was close!" Joey said. "I thought he's gonna know about our topic!" "Ya think?" Molly chided. "Milo will kill me!"

The three laughed until a teenage girl with short brown hair and glasses came in with a familiar green haired boy. "Ferb! Gretchen!" The kids ran to the elders and greeted them happily with delight. Gretchen grinned at them. "Wow, you sure are excited! Well I'm glad I made it because I have a lot to teach you all about Fireside girl or boy life!" Ferb held up a finger. "I'm in charge of the fireside boys." He then showed the signature badge pinned on to his shirt collar. "Awesome…" Joey commented while looking at the badge.

Gretchen took out a few spools of thread and orange and yellow fabrics from her bag and handed them to each of the kids. Each looked at their materials in curiosity. "What are we gonna do with this stuff?" Suzy asked. Gretchen smiled and sat cross-legged. "Ferb and I are gonna teach you how to make your Fireside uniform. It's a rule to make your own because uniforms are not available for sale unless you're a Lil Spark. Right Melissa?" The young fireside girl nodded. "It's true!" She told her friends. "When my mom took me out to get my uniform, the shops literally didn't have the senior uniform!" Joey, Suzy and Milly gaped in awe. "Wow, firesides sure are strict when it comes to creativity," Molly complimented. "Yes, yes they are." Said Joey. After preparing the sewing machine, Ferb stood up. "Who'd like to have the first try?" Molly raised her hand. "Alright Molly," Ferb approved as the bespectacled girl came over to the machine with her materials. After sitting down on a stool, Ferb taught her the basics and guided her in stitching up the cloths and such while Gretchen did the same to Joey with another machine. And Suzy, due to Melissa having experience, had her to teach. During the busy minutes, a curly orange haired thirteen-year old was peeking out from the fence with Milo and a dark complexioned boy with spiky hair and a yellow shirt on. "Aw Milo, how come nothing bad happens to them?" Megan (the girl) complained. Jason (the other boy) elbowed her. "Don't say that! Something bad could literally happen if you think it will!" Milo nodded in agreement. "Jason's got a point Meg, though there is my great great grandfather's law, there is still phys-" A pained scream filled the air as Milo immediately turned to the source. Molly, being done doing the work on the machine, is now seeing basically by hand on her own for she already knew how to do so. Unfortunately, due to the overfolded fabric at an area of the uniform, she wasn't able to see the needle and as a result, scraped her finger.

"MOLLY!"

Milo made a mad dash to his younger sister. The little girl barely released much tears but she still sobbed because of the pain. The distress spread to the others in the area and they all gathered around the two Murphy siblings. "Are you okay? Where did the needle hit?" The thirteen-year old asked worried for his sister. Wincing, Molly showed her brother her wounded finger, revealing a light cut on the skin. Relieved that it wasn't deep, Milo sighed and gently applied pressure to stop the slight bleeding. Gretchen came over with a bandage and some gauze to clean the girl's wound. As she gently cleaned it, Joey and the other two girls stood by their friend with sadness. "Tough luck on your first time huh Molly?" Suzy said sympathetically. Molly looked at her friend. "Second time actually… I sewn several of my dolls' dresses and they came out fine. So I thought, if I could do little stuff, why not life-size?" Joey and Melissa giggled. "Just like Phineas!" Joey exclaimed with laughter. "He always goes for big stuff even without experience!" The statement caused Molly to giggle as well while a smile tugged at the corners of Milo's lips. When done with the cleaning, Gretchen allowed the two alone for a moment while she, Ferb and the other kids tidied things up. Once alone, Milo hugged his sister tightly. "I'm sorry Molly…" the boy spoke softly with regret. "I should have done somethi-" Molly placed her hand over her brother's mouth, not wanting her to finish. "Nah that was nothing Mi," Molly smiled. "The big scrape on my knee hurts worse! And it is our family law so we have to live with it!" Milo looked saddened. "Yeah… things that go wrong," his face brightened. "Do tend to be fun at the end!" Molly giggled. "Exactly! If I got hurt, then something good will happen later!" Milo grinned at his sister's optimism. "It will Molly, and it will be worth that finger puncture!" The two shared a hug before Milo went into the fence leading to the highway. "I gotta go, Megan and Jason won't wait forever. But I will be waiting at home!" He called out. Molly grinned and waved at her older brother as he disappeared across the road. "See ya!" She called as Milo returned a wave.

After that incident, the several hours remaining went great for all of them. The four children learnt all sorts of things like sewing advanced crafts, simple housekeeping and many others including wrestling alligators…something Molly had to refrain from doing due to her brother's overprotectiveness. And of course, with everything they did, the kids earned a lot of patches similiar to how Candace did during her single day of Firesiding. Nearing sunset, the group had one last task to do to earn their 51st patch. "What are we gonna do now Ferb?" Joey asked. Ferb exchanged a look with Gretchen and smiled. "The four of you will have to earn your love patches which come in a few numbers," Looks of horror appeared on the kids' faces.

"What?!" Molly exclaimed. "You mean… get a boyfriend?!" Gretchen laughed. "Not now Molly! Those patches will be earned when you're all older! So you have nothing to worry about!" The kids all sighed in relief. "Well this day's worth the fifty patches in one day!" Joey smiled at his now filled sash. Gretchen had to return home and Jeremy came by to pick Suzy and Melissa up. Eventually, Milo came back to bring his sister home for their "quality time" and Joey and Ferb were now left standing. Joey looked up at his oldest brother and smiled. "I bet you earned this much patches in one day huh big brother?" Ferb nodded and showed off his sash. Only it contained more than fifty - one hundred and fifty! Joey gawked in utter surprise.

"Fifty is worth five patches in the Fireside Boy eye. But one hundred fifty in one day is a true record to be broken,"

 **Author's note: Molly Murphy is an OC I made for Milo Murphys Law and the names Megan and Jason were names I came up with for the two kids seen in a still of MML in Comicon (refer to be deviantart gallery and you should see it. My DA name is the same) and Molly lives in Danville while Milo and their parents live in their place a couple neighbourhoods from where Phineas and Ferb are (SPOILER ALERT!) But the Molly fact is all fan-made, but should Milo have a little sister in the show itself, it is pure coincidental! XD**


	9. Balloons

Joey sobbed in tears as he looked up at the sky, watching his balloon float higher and higher. His brothers, Phineas and Ferb, took him to the fair earlier and managed to get him one of those prize balloons from a friendly clown whom Joey was afraid of. The little five-year old loved his balloon and kept a firm grip on it at all time… until a bee flew by and freaked him out, causing him to let it go. Phineas noticed his little brother and went out to comfort him. "Looks like the balloon flew away to be with the birds huh?" He joked slightly, hoping to provoke some laughter from the toddler. Joey looked up at the older child with teary eyes. "You and Ferb got that for me from that big scary clown big brother!" Joey sobbed. "And now it's gone in the sky!" Phineas gently shushed him and smiled, an idea forming in his head. "Don't worry Joey," Phineas coaxed. "We'll do something about that balloon!"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do big brother?" He asked. Before Phineas could reply, Linda called out from the door. "Joey! It's time for your nap!" "Coming mommy!" Joey called out in reply and ran indoors. Ferb went out and stood beside Phineas, blinking. Phineas grinned and laid a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!"

After two hours of napping, Joey went put to the backyard, still saddened from the loss of his balloon. However, upon stepping into the backyard, the young boy got the surprise of his life - large red balloons hang in bunches around the tree, on branches and the trunk. Phineas and Ferb were finishing spraying the last few balloons and adding some weights inside the rubber material. Both preteen boys notice their baby brother and finished their job. The toddler squealed in delight at the sight of the balloons. "They're for you Joey!" Phineas explained. "Since you lost the one we got you, Ferb and I got you more!" Ferb nodded in agreement.

"With a dash of protective pop preventing-coating and weights."

After having a couple of balloons tied to his wrist, Joey grinned at his older brothers. "You are the best big brothers ever! Thank you!" The toddler hugged both of the older boys as they gave each other a high-five of success. Linda and Lawrence saw the three in the backyard and smiled knowingly. "Well, Joey must be fonder of his brothers more than I thought!" Lawrence complimented. Linda smiled at him. "Lawrence dear, our littlest angel is beyond, fond of his brothers and sisters," Lawrence's eyes widened in surprise. "Brothers and sisters? But Candace is his only sister!" He exclaimed.

Linda chuckled and took out three adoption letters - each containing info of three kids exactly the same ages AND appearance as the kids of their parents-to-be. Only the two boys are slightly paranoid and the older girl, strict and hardcore…. Lawrence gasped in delight. "We're getting them?!" He asked excitedly. Linda hugged her husband as he rejoiced. "Four more days to go before we get those other-dimension selves of our kids!" The woman sighed. "The poor things… the other us and their Joey ended up in a deadly terrorist explosion and passed on, says their caretaker Francis Monogram." Lawrence's expression softened as he sympathised for the unfortunate orphans. "They sure were unlucky… so we'll make them as welcome as possible into our family like a mug fitting in a teaset!"

 **Author's Note: sorry for the long update! ^^' I actually ran out of ideas so for now, II'm putting this fanfic off until suggestions arrive cause like I said, I am running out XD and this chapter also introduces the 2nd dimension Phineas, Ferb and Candace as the adoptive children of the 1st dimension Linda and Lawrence ( that will come in another fic ;) )**


	10. Day at the Waterpark

"Gee Joey! This is the best place yet!"

Molly Murphy commented to her best friend, Joey Flynn, as they relaxed on their float beds. His older brothers Phineas and Ferb built a waterpark just for him and, to fill in for Danville for it's downtown waterpark just closed down. The eight-year old was having the time of his life with his beloved friend from a couple neighbourhoods away.

Fifteen-year old Ferb Fletcher chuckled as he watched the two from the Jacuzzi area. "They look cute together!" His girlfriend Gretchen cooed. "Do you think they'll end up like the both of us in the future?" Ferb shrugged. "Childhood romance isn't always serious." He replied. "But there is always a big chance that they will get together as long as they both understand each other's feels." Gretchen nodded in agreement. "True, true." She said. "And it's a good thing especially for Izzy and Phineas!"

The said teenagers were currently in the same pool as the two little "lovechicks" and getting them to play. Joey and Molly agreed and got off their floats and into the waters. Phineas placed Joey on his shoulders while Isabella did the same to Molly. "What are we playing big brother?" Joey questioned. "We're having a wrestle match!" He replied. "A wrestle match? In the water?" Molly exclaimed. "That's impossible! Wrestling can't be done in water!" Isabella laughed. "Not that kind of wrestling you daughter of Murphy!" She ruffled the little girl's soggy hair. "It's a different kind! You just have to bring down the other opponent to the water!" Molly folded her arms, her lower lip pouting. "There's no difference." She said flatly.

"It's typically the same thing and by the law of-"

"Okay, okay! Let's get this done already Mol!" Joey cut in before the girl could start another brainy fact. "It's gonna be fun!" While on their elders' backs, the two children started to "wrestle" each other with laughter and intense fun. Phineas and Isabella were equally delighted and helped in the shoving and pushing of each other. Joey and Phineas got the upper hand. "Oh yeah!" Joey cheered as he and Phineas almost brought the girls down. "A little more Joe!" Phineas instructed. After a last push and shove, the two girls were down to the poolfloor.

"We won!" The two boys highfived each other as the girls tried to get up to shore. Molly gasped for air as she managed to get out of the water. Isabella however, had part of her swimsuit caught in an edge of the drain and it was holding her reaching the surface. Strangled cries came out as she splashed wildly to reach for air. Molly noticed and dived down to help the older girl. Thanks to her goggles and previous swimming lessons, the seven-year old was able to dive down and get a glimpse of what was holding Isabella back.

Unfortunately, Molly couldn't stay underwater for long and had to go up just when she was about to reach the caught cloth. Isabella's movements slowed before going limp as the girl went unconscious. "Phineas! Joey!" She cried out to the said boys. "Isabella's in trouble!" Phineas gasped and quickly dove down to Isabella, freeing her from the drain and bringing her up to the cemented floor. Molly and Joey also got out of the pool, worried for Isabella. Ferb and Gretchen also came to assist. With Isabella lying on the floor, Phineas started doing CPR but with no response of life from the girl.

"Is Isabella gonna be okay?" Joey and Molly asked Ferb in worry. Ferb nodded and held them close. "She'll be alright, just keep your hopes high." After minutes of CPR, Phineas' hands started to hurt and he had no choice but to do the second option - The Kiss of Life. The teenager knelt down and pressed his mouth to Isabella's, blowing air into her lungs with Joey and Molly watching in horror. "Eww!" The two kids frantically covered their eyes while claiming in disgust. "This is no time for kissing!" Joey yelped. "Yeah!" Molly added. Gretchen and Ferb couldn't hold in their laughter.

"That's not just any kiss you two!" Gretchen chuckled. "It's a kiss that saves lives!" The two exchanged glances before looking back at the bespectacled teen. "That's why they call it the kiss of life," Ferb said as the two kids scrunched up in another fit of disgust. After a couple of breaths from Phineas, Isabella coughed and weakly opened her eyes. Phineas with relief, hugged her tightly. "Isabella you're okay!" He cried as Isabella returned the hug with a smile. "Me too," she spoke weakly on behalf of the two kids who cheered in delight.


	11. Fun with Voodoo

It was an ordinary day as usual in the Flynn-Fletcher household during the summer holidays. Only this time, Isabella from across the street came over to help her best friend, Phineas Flynn, look after his young five-year old brother Joey. Upon entering the house, the ten-year old girl found the two triangular-headed boys standing by the mailbox having a chat with the postwoman. Joey was noticeably holding in squeals of delight. Phineas chuckled at the toddler's antics. "Hold your horses Joey!" The postwoman said kindly as she produced a parcel from her mailbag, turning to Phineas. "Your package from Drusselstein has arrived Phineas!" She handed it over as Phineas grinned. He politely thanked the postwoman before going inside with Joey and Isabella following suit.

"Watcha doin with that Phineas?" Isabella asked in her signature cute tone referring to the parcel. "Giving it to Joey!" He cheerfully replied before handing it over to the said child. Joey squealed in delight and shredded open the brown wrapper of the parcel to reach its contents - two plus dolls looking almost exactly like Phineas and Isabella. "My Big Brother and Izzy dollies!" Joey said and held them close, Isabella and Phineas being pulled towards him like the dolls were. The toddler was oblivious and skipped away, squishing the plush dolls together as Isabella and Phineas did the same motion in the living room.

"Phineas!" Isabella was freaking out. "Did you build something that's making us move strangely?!" Phineas shook his head. "No, no I didn't," he replied. Suddenly, the two fell smack to the floor. They didn't feel pain however due to the soft carpet floor that cushioned them. Then the two preteens ended up sitting in midair and zoomed around the place, and turning them upside down at some points. "Wow! This is unusual!" Phineas yelped and laughed. "But really cool!" Isabella giggled. "It sure is!" Meanwhile, Joey was actually playing Airplanes and his new dolls were sat at the plane seats, until hearing his older brother and neighbour let out noises of delight.

"Big brother? Izzy?" Joey questioned. "What's going on?" Phineas and Isabella chuckled nervously. In all honesty, they have no idea of what's happening to them until… Joey raised up the Isabella doll, bringing the real Isabella upwards. "Wheee!" Isabella squealed. "Joey! Phineas! I think it's the dolls that are making us move!" Phineas blinked and looked at his brother's dolls. Joey also looked at them curiously. He brought the Phineas doll upwards too and soon, both preteen kids are levitating in the air. "Cool!" Joey exclaimed. "I'm gonna go to the bath now!" The boy giggled and ran upstairs to the bathroom with the dolls in hand, Phineas and Isabella exchanging looks of horror.

"JOEY NOOO!""


	12. New Brothers and Sisters

It was four days since the Balloons incident and Joey along with his older brothers and sisters were waiting at the living room for a surprise Linda and Lawrence were bringing home. The living room was decorated with multicoloured balloons, streamers and delicious foods were laid out on the long table. A large banner hung on the wall, with words clearly written out by Phineas, Ferb and Joey in large messy but bold letters. Candace on the other hand, decided to add more glitter and pink, just to signify her part of the banner. The four kids stood back in awe as they admired their banner.

"Welcome to the Family" Was written on the banner.

Joey raised a brow in question. "Is our new brother or sister coming over?" He asked his older siblings. "Yes, yes they are," Phineas replied. "They?!" Candace echoed. "You mean there's more than one person?" Phineas and Ferb exchanged winks. "You'll see," said Phineas. "Mom and dad were making it pretty obvious!" Perry, the family pet platypus, walked in through the door wearing a fedora and a yellow polo shirt. Candace and Joey gaped in utter surprise. "You taught Perry how to do that?!" Candace gasped and pulled out her phone. "YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO BUSTED!"

She attempted to press some numbers when the standing platypus gently elbowed her knee with his paw. Perry took out what looked like a small communication device attached to his shirt collar and faced it near his bill. "Relax Candace, somebody else taught me these human stunts. Not Phineas, nor Ferb, nor Joey." An australian accented man voice emitted from the platypus causing Candace started to freak out even more. Phineas held the platypus in an embrace before proceeding to calm down his freaked out sister. "Looks like Ferb and I have explaining to do," he said as Ferb joined in. Candace's lower eye twitched as the two boys led her away to a secure spot to explain everything.

Meanwhile, Perry and Joey remained behind - the five year old looked curiously at Perry with big eyes. "You can talk Perry?" Joey asked. Perry nodded and gave a thumbs up. "With my translator yes," he then got on his fours and rubbed himself against the child, purring contently. "Thanks to it, I can now talk to you all!" Joey grinned and hugged the teal mammal. "You're so cool Perry!" He exclaimed. "I gotta let my friends see you!" Perry chuckled enjoying the toddler's typical attitude. "Will happen soon my little Joey mate! Will happen soon!" A couple minutes later, Phineas, Ferb and Candace cane back - the teenage girl being wide-eyed in shock as she glanced upon Perry. "Agent P…." Was all she could mutter as a grin formed at her mouth. "Our hero!" She squealed as she grabbed the platypus and held him near. Joey was starting to pout, annoyed at having his sister take away Perry when they were still talking much to his older brothers' amusement.

Amidst the laughter, the doorbell rang and Perry lept out of Candace's arms to answer it. His boss, Major Monogram, stood with a smile on his face. "Ah Agent P! Good day so far for your owners isn't it?" The elder greeted cheerily as the platypus tilted his fedora and escorted him indoors. Linda and Lawrence followed suit with equally smiling faces. "Mom! Dad!" The four children called as they ran up to their parents. "Mom! Is our sister here yet?!" Candace asked excitedly. "Yeah where are they?! We've been waiting since this morning!" Phineas added. Ferb and Joey however remained quiet. But they still posessed the same level of excitement as their brother and sister. Lawrence chuckled and turned to Linda. The woman quickly gestured for the kids to hide somewhere until the "new kids" come in and they will throw a surprise for them just as intended.

The kids went to their hiding spots - Phineas and Joey behind the sofa, Candace behind the lamp and Ferb among the potted plants in the house. Major Monogram, Perry and Lawrence stood by the door as Linda went outside to fetch the newbies. Four faces stepped inside and gingerly looked around. They were two teenage girls and two preteen boys. One teenage girl had orange hair and wore a black bandana and skirt with a red top tank while the younger had brown hair and wore glasses. She looked almost similar to her sister but still different in her lavender shirt and black pants. The two boys on the other hand… looked exactly like Phineas and Ferb only with buzz-cut hair and wearing grey coloured instead of the blue or purple. Linda and Lawrence looked fondly at the four 2nd dimension children who were now part of their own. On cue, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Joey popped out of their hiding spots.

"WELCOME HOME!" They cheered as the newcomers did double takes. The boys developed smiles as the girls were hugged by Candace in delight. The Candace lookalike smiled at the excited girl, a knowing smile on her face. "Well, long time no see other me," she greeted as Candace let out another squeal. "You still remember me?" The girl nodded. "How can I forget? The people of your dimension saved us all from Doofenshmirtz!" The twin teenagers hugged one more time as the younger girl smiled. She may not know the other Candace personally but she was always fascinated by her own Candace's descriptions of her. The two boys in the meantime took the opportunity to meet or, reconnect with their doppelgangers. "Hey guys!" Phineas greeted the two. "Welcome to the family! It's a great pleasure to call you our new brothers and sisters!" The other Phineas and Ferb shook hands with their counterparts. "Thanks!" The other Phineas said. "We're so happy to see you again! Especially since summer is coming and we can all have lots of fun together!" The other Ferb nodded in agreement.

In only one day, the kids immediately started to bond with their new brothers and sisters. All was good for everyone except Joey who doesn't have a 2nd dimension self along with the younger bespectacled 2nd dimension teenager. The two were standing out of their siblings and faced each other. Joey shyly smiled at his new sister. "Hi sis!" He said happily. "My name's Joey! What's yours?" The girl blinked and smiled at the little boy. "I'm Marissa," she introduced herself and her biological siblings. "Those are Candace, Ferb and Phineas. But since they have the same names as our other brothers and sister, you can call as with an Alt at our names because we came from an alternate dimension!" Joey nodded eagerly. "Okay!" He agreed before something came to his mind. "But there is only one Marissa and one Joey!" He noticed. "What will we be called?" Marissa giggled. She was starting to love the toddler already. "Then we'll just call each other by name," she answered. Joey ooed and hugged his sister's arm. "We're the same big sis…" he said. "We have different names from the others but I like it as it is!" Marissa let out an aw and picked up her new baby brother. "Me too!" She kindly nuzzled the toddler's face. "We're gonna take good care of each other from now on!" The other 6 joined the two with bright smiles. "That goes for us too!" Phineas spoke in delight. "Yeah!" Candace agreed. "That's what we're gonna do as brothers and sisters from now on!" The eight of them started chatting amongst themselves and all the while, helping the new ones adjust to the brand new dimension which they now call home.

 **Author's Note: If you were wondering how Phineas and Ferb were able to remember their alterbate selves, iit's because Major Monogram let them have their memories back since their alternate selves and Marissa are their adoptive siblings. And that includes Agent P incidents. See how kind I made Major Monogram? In this case, he changed the rules and the agents are allowed to express their identities to their owners ^^ Marissa Flynn is indeed the one belonging to the person with the same name so give her the credit :)**


	13. Joey Gets Bullied

Joey sobbed as his older ten-year old brother came into the clinic with worry written on his face. The 1st grader was bullied by the older 2nd graders for his disability and use of his metal leg. The teasing started when the exchange student, Marty, picked on Joey's friend Molly for her large glasses and stole her lunches. Angered and wanting to help her, Joey did the right thing and stood up to the bully - only to have Marty and his new-formed gang pick on him while Molly snuck away to tell a teacher. The toddler was hit and bruised in several areas and some of them were already blue from the pain.

Joey's teacher, Mrs Du Bois, took the hurt child to the clinic and managed to get one of his older brothers from the senior grades and a sister from the high school to help console the weeping boy. Phineas winced upon seeing the damage inflicted on his baby brother by those older by a grade. Joey quietly wept into his brother's torso as the school clinic nurse dabbed some ointment on the cuts and sprained areas. "It's okay Joey…" Phineas soothed. "Those bad guys are getting what they deserve!" Joey sobbed and looked at his brother with teary eyes. "But.. but what if they don't stop hurting me or Molly?" He sobbed. "I can't let them hurt her because she's my friend!" Phineas hushed him and rubbed his back. "I know Joey, I know. But I know kids your age, they tend to learn fast."

At that moment, Joey and Phineas' older sister arrived - their new 2nd dimension sister Marissa Flynn. She and her fellow siblings were enrolled in the same school as their step-siblings so when one was involved in a case, one out of six others are there to help. Marissa's eyes widened as she hurriedly went to her brothers. "Joey thank goodness!" The brown haired teenager picked up the toddler while switching to protective sister mode. "Where does it hurt? What did the bullies do to you?!" She shot questions at a quick pace. Joey flinched at how his sister babbles over him being hurt. "Marissa calm down!" Mrs Du Bois spoke up to prevent the girl from stressing out. "Joey was hit and bruised in some areas but those will heal in a few days with daily care. And according to his classmate, he was picked on for standing up for her and they insulted him about his leg"

Marissa gasped and hugged her littlest brother. How could someone insult the disabled?! The bespectacled teenager hugged the toddler "Don't worry Joey…" she comforted the still-tearing child. "We will protect you from whoever bullies you!" Phineas stood up and held his brother's hand. "Marissa's right Joey. The others and us will help you at all cost! Even Molly, Suzy and Melissa will help stick up for you!" Joey wiped his tears away, his spirit lightening up. Seeing that the boy was cheering up, Melissa kissed his forehead and looked into his blue eyes. "You're very special Joey. Even if others make fun of you for your disability, you shouldn't listen to them! Everyone is the same wether they're two-legged or not! But you Joey, to me, you are extra special." His sister's words made Joey cry a bit as he buried his face into her lavender pink shirt.

A while later after Joey was comforted enough, Marissa and Phineas with him in hand, made their way to the school gates for their mother to pick him up since the 1st graders end earlier than the senior graders. As expected, Linda stood waiting for her toddler to end the school day. Marty was with her and he looked as if he was double punished - by the teacher and, Linda herself. "Mommy!" Joey called and ran to his mother. The red-haired woman smiled and planted many kisses on her child's face. Marty watched them and held out his hand, about to say something only to have Phineas and Marissa glare at him. "It better not be an insult!" Phineas planted himself in front of Joey. Marissa towered over Marty menacingly. "How dare you make fun of my brother when he was doing the right thing?!" She scolded. "Don't you know how bad you hurt him?! Physically and mentally?! Well you'd better regret what you said or I'll.. I'll! -" Marissa didn't finish for Marty solemnly interrupted.

"I did regret…"

"Huh?!"

The teenager and preteen blinked as the 2nd grader went to Joey. "Hey Joe… I…" the boy shuffled nervously and looked down and back at the five-year old. Guilt clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier… I was just angry and I never seen anyone with a leg that's not real in person and…" the boy couldn't say anymore as he choked in tears. Joey smiled and went up to him. "It's ok Marty!" Joey cheerfully said as a smile formed on Marty's face. "It's good to forgive!" He then folded his arms. "But you must promise to be good! No hurting Molly or, stealing her food! Same goes with the other kids!" Marty nodded weakly and the two did the "Peach Pie Promise" handshake. Joey grinned. "Let's be friends from now on! We can hang out and my friends and I will teach you all we know!" The two toddlers started to be chummy and pally as Linda and her two older children watched the two with knowing smiles. "Well, in one day, an enemy becomes a friend!" Phineas remarked. "That's something you don't see everyday!" Marissa chuckled. "Well for me, I do see it all the time with you and Buford! Especially with that walk-in bathroom incident"

Phineas' eyes widened in surprise as he turned red.


	14. Bonding With Marissa

"Rissa?"

Joey peeked into his sisters' room and found Marissa reading books as usual. The brainy 2nd dimensioner paused upon hearing her baby brother speak. She let go of her pull-up bars and smiled at the toddler. "Hey little guy," she chuckled and ruffled Joey's hair. "Are you reading that bird book again?" Joey questioned. Marissa nodded. "Yes, yes I am. They're so interesting to read about." She sighed and fell back on her mattress resuming her read. She blinked upon noticing a magazine in Joeys hand. "Hey what's that?" She asked and motioned for Joey to sit on her lap so the two can see the magazine together. "It's the school magazine!" He said excitedly. "Look! AltFerb's on the middle page!" Marissa turned to the page and her eyes widened upon seeing it.

"FERB FLETCHER OF THE 2ND DIMENSION: WINNER OF MR LADIES' MAN" was written in bold smack with a photo of Ferb wearing suspenders and holding a trophy. Marissa held back a laugh. This is pretty typical of her younger brother. "Well that's something!" She complimented. "If I knew Ferb when he's fine, he'll surely win stuff like this!" Joey laughed knowing that it's true. Marissa flipped through the pages to find something else. A couple flips later, she did at the first page.

"CANDACE AND MARISSA FLYNN OF THE 2ND DIMENSION: PROUDLY DECLARED AS HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT GOVERNMENT! FIRST INTERDIMENSIONAL GOVERNORS YET!

Marissa gasped. She and AltCandace are on the magazine! Joey hugged his sister happily. "You're so lucky Rissa!" He squealed. "You and AltCandy will be great police girls!" Marissa laughed and fisted her brother's. "Why thank you muffin! It's all about the wiseness and the elder attitude!" The five-year old giggled and ran through more pages seeing more articles from fifth grader Irving Du Bois winning a campfire song making contest and Milo Murphy receiving an award for the most interesting talk on his ancestor's law for History class.

The magazine was also filled with jokes along with contest applications and upcoming events like birthdays, school days and such. The two read on and on until Joey fell asleep in Marissa's arms as she finished the last page containing the info for the next issue. The bespectacled girl chuckled and placed the child beside her on the mattress. "You sure sleep when you reach the end of reading huh?" She spoke to him and yawned. "Well you know what? I'm the same too sometimes…" she gave a stretch before resting her head on the pillow, falling asleep with the toddler.


	15. Joey the Matchmaker

"It's okay Phineas, thanks for helping out anyway, it's truly appreciated."

The eight-year old Joey overheard Gretchen speak to his older brother through the phone. The boy was at Gretchen's house today for his parents went away on a business trip and Candace, Ferb and Phineas had some highschool errands to run and had no time to remain home to look after Joey. Luckily, Gretchen being his usual babysitter was able to have the kid at her house to be watched over until his oldest brother Ferb came to pick him up.

Gretchen sighed. How she crushed on Ferb but was too shy to admit it to him. Phineas even tried to help hint at him but to no avail. Ferb isn't oblivious, he's just on a hectic schedule that's all. "Gretchen?" Joey got the said girl's attention. "Are you wishing for my big brother again?" He asked innocently. Gretchen smiled. "As usual Joey…" she sighed and looked out of the window. "But he's so busy he doesn't know. I…I don't know what to do now,"

Joey tilted his head and ran out of the house - an idea formed in his head. "I'm playing outside Gretchen!" He called out before "doing so". For a while, Joey played with dolls of his family (Not Voodoo) and later rid on his scooter across the garage. Suddenly, the boy lost his balance and fell, hurting his knee. Joey cried in pain causing Gretchen to dash madly to him in panic. "Joey are you alright?!" She asked frantically as she helped Joey up. He shook his head in tears and pointed to his knee, a scrape formed and bled slightly. "I want my big brother!" He cried as Gretchen hurriedly treated his wound while comforting the boy at the same time.

Meanwhile, Ferb was walking to Gretchen's house to pick up his kid brother and heard the child's cry of pain. His speed picking up, Ferb made it to the house, Gretchen consoling a crying Joey after cleaning his wound and applying a bandage. Gretchen blinked upon noticing his arrival. "Ferb? You're here early!" Ferb nodded before glancing at Joey. "I heard him call for me," he chuckled and rubbed Joeys head. "So I skedaddled here as fast as possible." Joey whimpered and held Ferb's arm as the older brother held him near. The child wiped his tears away before looking at Gretchen and back at him.

"Big brother?" Joey spoke softly. "Yes Joe?" Ferb responded. Joey shifted up and whispered a few words into the Brit's ear. Ferb listened attentively, blinked and looked at Gretchen with surprise. Gretchen gulped nervously. That's it. Her secret is out. Ferb smiled and put Joey down to wrap the bespectacled teenager in a loving hug. Gretchen blushed at the impact but returned it. "Oh Gretchen," Ferb spoke. "Forgive me for not knowing sooner…" Gretchen smiled weakly and kissed her now boyfriend on the cheek. "Don't blame yourself Ferb, you were pretty busy I can't blame you!" Joey smiled at his brother and babysitter glad that he made things right for them. Gretchen picked him up and kissed him repeatedly. "Thank you very much Joey!" She rejoiced. "What would I ever do without you!" Joey chuckled. "You're welcome Gretchen!" He replied. "I gotta help too right?"


	16. Uncle Joey

Time passes by quickly with big changes following suit. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Joey along with their 2nd dimension brothers and sisters are now grown up and college freshmen. The two elder sisters are now independent women with wedded husbands while Marissa remained single for a bit so she can start her own dream business. Joey being an exception for he just turned 12 recently and is now attending 6th grade much to his adult siblings' delight. The preteen was envious of how fast his brothers and sisters are.

"It's not fair!" Joey moaned as he sipped some malt while sitting at the table with his four older brothers one morning for breakfast. "You're going to college and Candace, AltCandace and Rissa are married and living in their own houses!" Phineas chuckled and took a bite of his toast. "I know right?" He complimented. "I felt like it was only yesterday when we were kids just like before!" AltPhineas sighed dramatically. "Oh those were the good days huh? The rollercoaster, giant tyre swing, the missing animal agents…" The young adults started to reminisce about their youth days while Joey quietly slipped away. With his maturity insticts starting to kick in, Joey was now Joey with drastic changes in attitude - now calling his brothers "bro" and doesn't spend much time with them either like he used to. Though his fondness of them still remains and a smile often formed on his face whenever he's in his brothers' presence.

Upon entering the living room, Joey overheard his parents and Candace chatting happily. Peeking in, Joey noticed that Candace's husband Jeremy was there too. The parents noticed the kid peeking in and motioned for him to come in. Jeremy grinned upon seeing Joey in a long time. "Hey squirt!" Jeremy exclaimed and ruffled Joey's hair. "Look at you! You've sprouted kiddo! You look just like Phineas when he was your age!" Candace smiled and hugged her baby brother. Joey looked at each of his older siblings. "What's going on?" He asked curiously and noticed Candace's big stomach. "And geez sis lay off the twinkies! You're getting fatter!"

Candace's face scrunched up as laughter filled the room at Joey's compliment. "Hey I'm not fatter you dummy!" She gently bonked the kid's head. "I am on the train to motherhood!" Joey blinked. "Motherhood?" He repeated. Linda smiled and held her youngest son close. "What Candace meant is that she's pregnant, and you know what that means?" Joey's eyes widened in horror. "She's gonna have a baby soon?!"

All the grownups nodded as Joey clasped his head. "I'm an uncle already!" He gasped before facing Jeremy like a father who just learnt of his daughter's pregnancy. "What have you been doing to her?!" He asked raspily as Jeremy played along. "Oh nothing Mr Uncle-to-Be, except I did this to Candace all night!" Jeremy grabbed Joey and tossed him on the sofa before blowing raspberries into the kid's bare tummy making him laugh.

Linda and Lawrence exchanged some laughter while Candace watched in amusement. The noises attracted the four brothers from the kitchen and soon, pointy and cubic noses were poking out from the door. "Mom? Dad?" Phineas managed to speak up. "What's going on?" Lawrence chuckled heartily. "Well Joey's been overprotective of Candace and he and Jeremy are doing it right now." AltPhineas placed a hand in his mouth to prevent a puke. "Not literally you dirty dude!" Ferb rolled his eyes and elbowed his brother. "He's too young for that!" AltPhineas folded his arms as the four left to let the elders have privacy. "Well blame Buford for ruining my childhood with the Birds and Bees talk."

Exhausted, Joey rested beside Candace with his ear on her belly. "When is he coming out sis?" Joey asked as he listened to the soft throbbing from the baby. Candace smiled and caressed her brother's hair. "Correction, he's a she, and she'll be out by maybe tomorrow or the day after." She said. Joey looked concerned. Suddenly, he felt scared for his older sister for he knew the pains of having babies thanks to health class. "Are you gonna be okay sis?" He asked worriedly. "I heard that… " the boy couldn't finish and held his sister's hand tightly. Candace looked into the boy's eyes. "I'll be fine lil bro," she smiled weakly. "I've been preparing for this for months! So I like to say that I'm ready for that time."

Linda kissed her son on the forehead. "Even if it feels bad," she started. "It's all worth it and see the results? A sweet adorable baby that will eventually grow into a big healthy boy or girl!" Joey looked in awe and nuzzled Candace. "I can't wait to meet my niece!" He said excitedly. "I'm gonna take good care of her!" "That's very nice of you Joey!" Candace grinned. "Amanda's gonna be looking up to you throughout her days!" Jeremy chuckled. "You're gonna be the best little uncle for sure Joey!" He winked at Candace. "As long as you don't teach her Candace's favourite twerk dance from elementary," Candace's eyes widened in horror.

"I can't believe you didn't forget that!"


	17. The Talk

The ten-year old Joey sat on the sofa with his teenage older brothers one morning after breakfast as Phineas and Ferb exchanged nervous glances. Their little brother due to his aging became more curious about his surroundings - including the disgusting stuff about bodies. So this morning, the two are going to give Joey a kid-friendly talk about the birds and the bees. "C'mon Ferb I'm sure he's old enough to know! Why even Dipper from the Mystery Shack learnt of the birds and the bees at his age!" Phineas said casually. Ferb shook his head. "Brother, Joey is only ten years old, didn't hit puberty yet. And Dipper was like twelve years old when he got his talk from grunkle stan."

Before Phineas could speak up, Ferb interrupted cutting him short. "And that's not actually Dipper but it's Mabel in his body so if you're gonna ask, she's obviously scarred for life." The two took deep breaths and turned to Joey ready to deliver the desired lesson. "Joey," Phineas began as he held out Joey's arm. "Look at your arm, do you see something that wasn't there before when you were littler?" Joey blinked and looked at the said body part, his eyes widening. "Yup! My hair! There's more of it than last time!" Ferb chuckled as Phineas smiled amusingly. "It's grown right Joey?" the younger boy nodded. "How come?" Oh great the body hair part. Phineas thought in distress. Where's a good vinyl covered nursebot when you need one?

Regaining his self-courage, Phineas started to speak. "It's because you're growing up, you're growing into bigger boys like me and Ferb and the others!" He explained. "As you get older, the tiny hairs called body hair will start to grow on your face, chest, armpits and!" Joey hurriedly stopped Phineas from speaking. "Yeah yeah I get that part now!" Joey yelped as his face turned red. "I'm growing up! That's why I'm gonna get more body hairs!" Phineas nodded. "You will alright but not now since you're still little." Joey blinked. "So when will I get more body hair?" Ferb raised up a finger. "Most boys grow more body hair when they're thirteen." He said. "So three years to go for your case."

"Wow cool!" Joey exclaimed with interest. "I'm gonna grow up soon!" The older boys high fived each other as Joey sat down again. "Is there anything else that happens when I grow up?" Phineas and Ferb gulped. Here comes the disgustingly hard part to explain. Ferb decided to go for this one. "Well there is girlfriends and such." Joey scrunched up in disgust. "Oh no not that!" He yelped. "But there really is Joey! Did you see Candace and AltCandace? They both have Jeremys. And they kiss each other all the time right?" Joey nodded. "Why do they even do that? Doesn't look necessary to me."

Ferb and Phineas looked at each other awkwardly. "Well Joey, they do that because they love each other." Ferb explained. "And when there's love there's something else." Joey's eyes widened. "What is that something else?" He asked curiously. Ferb gulped but decided to go on. "Do you know… this thing?" The green-haired teenager pointed to the region below Joey's abdomen. Joey merely blinked. "What about it?" Phineas was panicking and quickly smacked Ferb's mouth shut. "Dude! He's too young for that part!" He hurriedly screeched. "Tell him when he's thirteen!" Joey moaned in disappointment. "Aw man! But I wanna know more Phineas!"

Phineas sighed and looked at his baby brother. "I know you do Joey," he said. "But you can't know about it now. It'll have to wait till your thirteen. Mom and dad will kill us for telling you!" Joey looked disappointed still. Ferb chuckled. "You really wouldn't want to know it if I were you. Wanna know why? If you've seen what happened to Dipper when he was told that, it will give you the creeps!" Joey madly shook his head. "No way bro!" He shrieked. "Forget it! I don't wanna know anymore!" The teenagers laughed and high fived each other in relief, glad that they didn't need to explain the three-letter word to their easily corruptive little brother.


	18. Joey in the Hospital

"Do I have to stay in hospital mommy? For just a headbump?"

Joey asked as he helped his mother, Linda, pack a few more things in a small suitcase. Just yesterday, Joey hit his head when falling off the tree when he was picking some apples for the table. As a result, the bump on his head was painful enough for the doctor (Stacy's mom) to admit him into the hospital until he recovers fully. "It's best if we keep him under observation for a few days in case his skull fracture could get worse," Dr Hirano said to Linda and her husband Lawrence when Joey was brought into the Emergency Room. Joey sighed sadly as he looked at the cast on his arm. Linda noticed and smiled, patting her son's lap. "Don't blame yourself sweetie," she spoke and kissed his cheek. "Accidents happen anytime!" Joey looked solemnly at his mother. "But I should've been more careful!" Linda hugged him. "On the bright side, you'll be more alert in the future now that you have experience!" She then gently pinched the five-year old's pointy nose making him laugh.

"Boring!"

Joey moaned for the possibly third time. He was finally brought to the hospital after lunch and it was late in the afternoon and the child had nothing to do but lie in bed all day. Ferb looked up from the book he was reading with a raised brow before closing his book. Phineas was on the way with some things to keep Joey entertained while Ferb was dropped at the hospital first to keep an eye on his littlest brother. "I wanna do something fun!" Joey pouted. "But the nurses say I have to rest!" Ferb chuckled. "Did they say that you can't have a walk-around?" He said as Joey's eyes widened. "Nope they didn't!" The eleven-year old nodded in approval and sought permission from the nurse before taking his brother outside into the corridors, passing by several wards. Joey held his older brother's hand all the while in fear that he could get lost in the unfamiliar place.

The two decided to stop by the hospital's library for Ferb wanted to choose some books for the toddler to read while he stays in bed. Joey patiently waited for his older brother outside only to be interrupted by the sounds of a gurney rolling by - containing a preteen boy dressed in a hospital gown and fast asleep with some IVs and an oxygen mask. Joey was curious for he thought he saw the kid somewhere before. Before he could take a closer look, a girl of Joey's age bumped into him. "Oof!" Both grunted upon the impact. Joey blinked and a familiar face was in front of him.

"Molly!"

"Joey!"

It was his best friend and classmate Molly Murphy from two neighbourhoods away from Danville. The little bespectacled girl hugged her friend. "Hey Joey! You're staying here for the summer?" She asked as she looked at the bandages wrapped around Joey's head as he nodded. "For a few days," he replied. "And it's so boring! But mommy and the doctor says I should stay if I want to go home better!" The little boy then watched the other medical staff push the gurney he saw into a room. Molly noticed and sighed sadly, looking back at the probably unlucky patient. Joey's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered somebody he always met whenever he and Molly meet at the park or at school. "Is that your big brother?" Joey asked in concern. "It's him alright," Molly replied sadly. "Something bad happened earlier and Milo's stomach was hurting real bad! Then my mommy and daddy brought us here because the doctor had to open him and take out his…" the girl paused halfway as she tried to remember her brother's condition. "His appe-what now?"

"His appendix you mean?" Ferb corrected as he walked out of the library with some books in hand. Molly nodded. "Yep that's what it is! Gee Joey your brother sure knows a lot!" Joey smiled. "Hey yours is too! I think he's as smart as my brothers!" "But I'm smarter!" Molly boasted. Just then, a woman called for her. "Molly! The doctor says we can see Milo now!" "Ok mommy!" Molly hugged Joey once more. "See ya!" She called and went with her mother. Joey and Ferb went back to his room where Phineas was placing some get-well gifts and balloons. He grinned upon seeing his brothers. "Hey guys! I was just fixing a few things for you know who!" He greeted as Joey hugged him with his free arm. "Thank you big brother!" Ferb placed the books on the other table and did a bro fist with his brother. "So, watcha doin earlier?" Phineas asked as he helped Joey lie down on the bed. "Big brother Ferb was borrowing books for me!" Joey answered excitedly. "And I saw Molly too! Her big brother Milo had to be cut open!" Phineas pretended to gasp in fright. "He was?! Why?" Joey giggled as Phineas gently shook him by the shoulders. "Because he's having his appendix taken out!" He laughed as Phineas blinked in surprise. When did Joey get to know that word? Ferb smiled and winked at Joey and he returned it. Phineas caught the signal.

"Oh Ferb, no wonder Joey always gets As for word meanings!"


End file.
